Duo
Fresh2 '''(also known as '''F2 '''from 2001-2016) is an American cable and satellite-exclusive television network owned and operated by The Independent Networks. The channel launched in December 10, 2001, with test broadcasts from June 2000 until June 2001 and from July 2001 until November 10, 2001. Its programming were mainly consists of general entertainment, sitcoms, comedy, reality, animation, game shows, movies (from G to PG-13 only), music videos, and drama (as well as local programming). Initially, airs from 6:00AM to 11:00PM (on weekdays) and 5:30AM to 12:00MN on weekends, but later, it is later aired 24 hours a day, 7 days a week. F2 is (currently) available via most cable providers via the United States and Canada, via C-band satellite (AMC-18, DVB-S2 only), via DirecTV and Dish Network and via Google Fiber, U-VERSE and FiOS and via online streaming (only available in the United States), as well as international variants. The branding history can be seen here History Pre-launch (1999-2001) In 1999, The Independent Networks founded. They started a test broadcast for a pay television network called "'''Independent Network" via one of the C-band broadcasting satellites in June 2000 until January 11, 2001, which is later changed to "F2" and it continued until November 10, 2001 (which as the day the 30-day countdown starts). During the test broadcasts of F2, various promotions of original and acquired programming were started to broadcast, as well as a promo for this channel. Launch (2001-2002) On December 10, 2001 at 6:00AM, the countdown timer ends with the current logo is shown, before a montage of original programming and acquired programming was shown. The first program to be aired on F2 is "This Morning", a breakfast program that is still showing today. One month later, it's broadcasting schedule is changed to 24 hours. Expansion and new original programming (2002-2009) In 2002, the broadcasting schedule is changed to 24 hours. Lately in 2002, new more original programming were introduced, such as "The Talk" (a daytime talk show), "On The Run" (a today's pop culture/celebrity news show), "Quick News" (a news interstitial each hour), "The Drive" (the first reality program to be aired on F2), "Trivia Pop" (a trivia-based game show about pop culture), and notably "The Live Hour" (a late night lounge program similar to most late night programs) and "The Store" (a paid programming/infomercial-based program after "The Live Hour"). In 2003 until the present day, there are new programming blocks on F2, these are: * The Movie Night (consists of movies that were edited in-house for a young-younger audience, rated G to PG-13) (prime time, every holidays or occasionally on Saturdays) * Music Mondays (consists of a music video in a similar way that MTV did, most of the music came from the "Big Four/Big Three" record labels, while the rest of the music are from minor record labels) (airs every Monday at a random hour) * Paid Programming (consisted of a series of infomercials and the show The Store) (every day from 1am until 3:00 AM) * Animation Hour '''(consisted of cartoons that were syndicated from TV stations, this includes some classic animated TV shows from the 80s and the 90s and mostly cartoons from the 2000s) (every day at 9:00 AM to 12:00 PM) (discontinued in 2008, replaced by Cartoon Hour in 2010) * '''Game Night (consists of syndicated game shows such as Wheel Of Fortune, Jeopardy! and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire ''and the game shows Trivia Pop and The Board Game) (every Friday-Saturdays at prime time, including on certain holidays) Around that time, the official website of F2 was launched, it features news and information about their original and acquired programming, as well as channel-related information. The first ever movie that is aired on F2 is the 2003 movie ''Something's Gotta Give from Warner Brothers Pictures. In 2004, four new channels from The Independent Networks ''had been announced, this includes: * 'F2 Plus' is a separate channel of F2, mostly with reruns of original and acquired programs from F2, targeted to internet users and millennials, as well as young adults (TV-G to TV-14 only). It also airs movies that are only rated PG to PG-13. (Launched in June 2006) * 'F2 Music' is a channel that is based on the Music Mondays block concept on F2, it has music videos from the "Big Four (former)/Big Three (current)" major record labels and independent/minor record labels, along with music-related programs and celebrity/band interviews. (Launched in January 11, 2007) * 'F2 Latin' is a version of F2 made for Latin American viewers, it is available on most cable/satellite providers in Latin America. (Launched in September 2008) * 'Access' is a pay-per-view television channel, it airs sports, movies, special telecasts of TV shows and live concerts on air. (Launched in 2009) F2 began splitting their East/West feeds for satellite operators, alongside with F2 Plus on June 2006 and F2 Music on 2007. F2 also launched a Latin version of F2 in September 2008. F2 formed an in-house production company called "'F2 Productions'". On 2007, F2 also planned a pay-per-view television channel that airs sports, movies, special telecasts of TV shows and live concerts on air. On 2009, F2 launched a pay-per-view television channel called "Access". Current era (2009-present) While all of the channels are going strong, F2 did reruns of their acquired programming once one of the shows have been ended on most affiliate stations or cable channels. In 2011, they celebrated 10 years of broadcast since it was launched. During that anniversary, they ran a marathon for some of their programming and airing of older bumpers. During that year, F2 announced "Retro Week". On May 5, 2016, a sister channel "F3" is announced. On May 16, 2016, F2 is now rebranded as Fresh2. The logo is still retained, because the meaning of F2 and the F3 branding is Fresh. Programming Programming blocks * '''The Movie Night' (consists of movies that were edited in-house for a young-younger audience, rated G to PG-13) (prime time, every holidays or occasionally on Saturdays) * Music Mondays (consists of a music video in a similar way that MTV did, most of the music came from the "Big Four/Big Three" record labels, while the rest of the music are from minor record labels) (airs every Monday at a random hour) * Paid Programming (consisted of a series of infomercials and the show The Store) (every day from 1am until 3am) * Animation Hour '''(consisted of cartoons that were syndicated from TV stations, this includes some classic animated TV shows from the 80s and the 90s and mostly cartoons from the 2000s) (every day at 9:00 AM to 12:00 PM) (discontinued in 2008, replaced by Cartoon Hour in 2010) * '''Game Night (consists of syndicated game shows such as Wheel Of Fortune, Jeopardy! and Who Wants to Be a Millionaire ''and the game shows Trivia Pop and The Board Game and reruns of ''X-Play) (every Friday-Saturdays at prime time, including on certain holidays) * Weekend After Hours '(consists of the following shows, ''6teen, Detentionaire, Mudpit, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch and My Babysitter's a Vampire, and 90210) * '''Cartoon Hour (consists of animated shows from Teletoon, YTV, Antefilms/''Moonscoop'', Xilam, Cartoon Network, Cookie Jar/''DHX Media'', OLM, The Pokemon Company ''and ''4K Media) Original programming General programming * This Morning (2001-present) (TV-G) * Weather@7am (2001-present) (not rated) * The Talk (2002-present) (TV-G/TV-PG) * On The Run (2003-present) (TV-G/TV-PG) * Quick News (2003-present) (not rated) * The Store/Paid Programming (2003-present) Comedy * Nightlight (2001-2002) (TV-PG/TV-14) * The Live Hour (2002-present) (TV-14) * Meme Buzz (2011-present) (TV-PG/TV-14) Game shows * Trivia Pop (2003-present) (TV-G) * The Board Game (2008-present) (TV-G) Reality * The Drive (2004-present) (TV-PG) * The Junkyard (2008-2013) (TV-PG) Sitcoms * Life of J (2015-present) (TV-14) Acquired programming Animation * Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (2003-2008) (TV-Y7) * Sonic The Hedgehog ''(as ''Sonic '93') (2003-2008) (TV-Y7) * Sonic Underground ''(2003-2008) (TV-Y7) * Sonic X (reruns) (TV-Y7) * ''Inspector Gadget (2003-2008) (TV-Y) * Mega Man (2003-2008) (TV-Y7) * Pokemon (2004-present) (as Pokemon X and Y: Kalos Quest) (TV-Y7-FV) * Digimon Frontier (2003-2008) (TV-Y7-FV) * Digimon Adventure (2003-2008) (TV-Y7-FV) * Chaotic (reruns) (TV-Y7-FV) * Storm Hawks (reruns) (TV-Y7-FV) * Jimmy Two Shoes (reruns) (TV-Y7) * Kid vs. Kat (reruns) (TV-Y7) * Johnny Test (reruns) (TV-Y7) * Megas XLR (reruns) (TV-Y7-FV) * League Of Super Evil (reruns) (TV-Y7-FV) * The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (2003-2008) (TV-Y7) * Code Lyoko (reruns) (TV-Y7-FV) * Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V ''(TV-Y7-FV) * ''Yo-Kai Watch ''(TV-Y7-FV) * ''Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends (reruns) (TV-Y7) * Futurama (reruns) (TV-14) * Home Movies ''(reruns) (TV-PG) * ''Mudpit ''(reruns) (TV-PG) * ''Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 ''(reruns) (TV-Y7-FV) * ''6teen ''(reruns) (TV-PG/TV-14) * ''Detentionaire ''(reruns) (TV-Y7) * ''Supernoobs ''(TV-Y7-FV) * ''Dilbert ''(reruns) (TV-PG) * ''Captain Star ''(reruns) (TV-PG) * ''Ratz ''(reruns) (TV-Y7-FV) * ''Di-Gata Defenders (TV-Y7-FV) (2009-2016) * Fred's Head (TV-Y7) (2008-2016) * Delilah and Julius (TV-Y7-FV) Comedy/Sitcoms * Just for Laughs: Gags ''(TV-PG) * ''Frasier ''(reruns) (TV-PG) * ''Sabrina, the Teenage Witch ''(reruns) (TV-G) * ''My Babysitter's a Vampire ''(2013-2016) (TV-PG) * ''How I Met Your Mother ''(reruns) (TV-14) Drama * ''Dawson's Creek ''(reruns) (TV-PG) * ''One Tree Hill ''(reruns) (TV-14) * ''7th Heaven ''(reruns) (TV-PG) * ''Veronica Mars (reruns) (TV-14) * 90210 ''(reruns) (TV-14) * ''Gossip Girl ''(reruns) (TV-14) * ''Degrassi: The Next Generation (reruns) (TV-PG) Science fiction * Babylon 5 (reruns) (TV-14) * Buffy the Vampire Slayer ''(reruns) (TV-14) Game shows * Wheel of Fortune (TV-G) * ''Family Feud ''(TV-G) * ''Who Wants to Be a Millionaire ''(TV-G) Talk * ''X-Play ''(reruns) (TV-14) Broadcasting schedule International availability Americas European/African/Arabic Australasia Censorship outside the United States On countries with liberal censorship policies, programs that airs suggestive content have to be edited out or blurred out. High definition In 2006, F2 East and F2 Plus East are performing a HD test broadcast via select cable operators in the East Coast, via ''AMC-11/''AMC-18'' C-Band satellite and via DirecTV/''Dish Network''. The only programs during this HD test broadcast are some of their original/acquired programming, some of the music videos, and some of the movies that were aired on this channel. However, the Latin feed is still in SD, there are no plans for an HD version of the Latin feed. In 2008, F2 Music was also launched in HD. Ultra HD In 2016, 10 years after the HD broadcast, Fresh2 and Fresh2 Social announced that they're gonna have an Ultra HD test broadcast, according to this page. It stated that select shows and broadcasts on Fresh2 and Fresh2 Social will be transmitted in 4K. However, old and older shows will be letterboxed/windowboxed and it will be retained without any alterations. Information Screen Like ITV Nightscreen, F2 started a version of the famous version based on the said programme. It has similar information, but more on the American-oriented content and information. It is only available in the United States. It is aired after The Store. It is also known as Social Board on F2 Plus. Bumpers Prior to 2011, F2 hired various famous motion graphics artists to create the bumpers and the station IDs, this includes: * Arcade '- (2001-2011) A kid inserts a coin to a vertical shooter-like game and after the first stage, the F2 logo appears, there are different variants within this bumper. * '''Barrel Roll '- (2001-present) A ship almost got hit by a laser, then the pilot ejected and the ship did a barrel roll, but also did a crash landing, then the F2 logo appears. * 'Fused '- (2003-present) The power ran out in a fictional city called "Nerdington", then the engineer replaced the melted giant fuse, then when the power is back on, the camera zooms into a billboard with the F2 logo on it. ('''Trivia: The city "Nerdington" is also used in the show Nerdington Boulevard). * Tapes - (2003-2015) The tape began from 2-inch quadruplex videotape until to the VCR format, then from Betamax, until they fight with VHS until they stop. Later, it continues until to the HDCAM SR and F2 logo was shown on it. (Trivia: This was also used as part of the Retro Week bumpers, until it was replaced with a more 80s-like bumper in 2015 at the time that Betamax died) * Warped - (2001-present) An illusion, abstract bumper. * Cubes - (2002-present) Flowing objects and geometrical shapes in an alternate dimension. Impactist bumpers (2011-2016) After 10 years, F2 collaborated with the duo Impactist ''to make new music and visuals for their new bumpers, alongside with other contributing artists, this includes: * '''Cubes 2.0' (previously known as Hyperspace and Escape The Gravity) - (2011-present) Flowing objects and geometrical shapes in an alternate dimension. This time, more cubes and geometrical shapes appeared onscreen and offscreen, after a giant black hole explosion, the F2 logo appeared. * Warped 2.0 (previously known as Escape The Light) - (2011-present) A man enters the time machine, after he enters, a montage of warp sequences appeared. After it reaches the end, the F2 logo is shown in stone. (Trivia: The warp sequence is similar to 2001: A Space Odyssey) * Glider - (2011-2016) A little boy assembled a toy glider and flew it away, later it flew around the world until crashed. * Escape The Arc '(2012-2013, 2013-present) - A montage of arches and dimensions appeared, then it stopped to a billboard with the F2 logo on it. Fresh2 bumpers (2016-present) Nowadays, all bumpers with the old "F2" logo is now replaced with the current F2 logo. A new set of bumpers of F2 includes the use of emojis, minimalism design and everything else. Music For most of the channel's bumpers, identification and information, music from ''Sound Ideas, Associated Production Music, Incompetech ''or ''Impactist were used. For programming/channel advertisements or promos, short and instrumental versions of various songs were used (such as Basement Jaxx's Where's Your Head At, Interpol's Obstacle 1 and other licensed music). Special airings As F2 2002 * Daria * Dr. Katz Professional Therapist * The X-Files ''(The X-Files Marathon) * ''Mission Hill * What a Cartoon! 2003 * Sabrina, the Teenage Witch * Stargate Infinity * Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Dawson's Creek * Digimon: Digital Monsters * Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? * Dexter's Laboratory * Time Squad 2004 * Home Movies * Friends ''(marathon) * ''Frasier * Johnny Bravo * Samurai Jack 2005 * Megas XLR * Grounded for Life * The Powerpuff Girls * Star Trek: Enterprise 2006 * The Bedford Diaries * Sonic X ''(GOTTA GO FAST MARATHON) * ''Malcolm in the Middle * Charmed * Yu-Gi-Oh! * Invader Zim 2007 * Stargate SG-1 * The O.C. * Spider Riders * 7th Heaven * Gilmore Girls * Veronica Mars * Ned's Declassified School Survival Guide * The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy * Codename: Kids Next Door 2008 * Tom and Jerry Tales * Zoey 101 * Yu-Gi-Oh! GX * Robotboy * Edgar & Ellen * Digimon Data Squad * My Gym Partner's a Monkey * Total Drama Island 2009 * Stargate Atlantis '' * ''Knight Rider ''(2008 series) * ''Kyle XY * Battlestar Galactica ''(2004 series) * ''Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ''(best episode marathon) * ''Ed, Edd n Eddy ''(best episode marathon) * ''Storm Hawks 2010 * The Secret Saturdays * Chaotic * Ben 10: Alien Force * Scrubs * Total Drama Action '' * ''King of the Hill * 24 ''(24 hours marathon) * ''Law & Order '' * ''6teen ''(best episode marathon) * ''Stoked * Chowder * Pink Panther and Pals 2011 * Friday Night Lights * Life Unexpected * Greek * Sym-Bionic Titan * Stargate Universe * Smallville * Kid vs. Kat * Jimmy Two-Shoes * Hot Wheels Battle Force 5 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's * Total Drama World Tour 2012 * Ben 10: Ultimate Alien * One Tree Hill * Desperate Housewives * Gossip Girl * The Life and Times of Tim 2013 * Generator Rex * 30 Rock * 90210 * Futurama * MAD * Pokémon: Black & White * Nikita 2014 * How I Met Your Mother * Sam & Cat * The Looney Tunes Show * Video Game High School * Over The Garden Wall ''(occassional reruns) * ''Johnny Test 2015 * X-Play/''Attack of the Show! (part of ''The Best Of G4: 2002-2014 New Year'' special on F2) * ''Two and a Half Men * Hart of Dixie * Degrassi: The Next Generation * Tosh.0 As Fresh2 2016/2017 * Twin Peaks*'' (marathon) *This show must be edited for content before airing the marathon. ''The Best Of G4: 2002-2014 In January 1, 2015, after G4 signed off. F2 began their longest marathon called The Best Of G4: 2002-2014, due to the channel sign-off. This marathon airs programming from G4, notably X-Play ''and ''Attack Of The Show!. Sister stations * 'F2 Plus '('''Fresh2 Social) * F2 Music '('Fresh FM) * F2 Latin '('Fresh Latino) * Access ' * 'F3 '('Fresh 3) Category:The Independent Network channels Category:Fake TV Channels Category:General entertainment Category:The Independent Networks